1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cutter having a circular rotary blade which is rotatably supported at its center on one side of a blade mounting portion of a handle. More particularly, the invention is concerned with a cutter of the above-mentioned type wherein the resistance to rotation of the circular blade is adjustable according to the kind of the object to be cut.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open No. 49674/1983 discloses a cutter having a circular rotary blade. In this cutter, the circular blade has a tendency that the peripheral edge of the blade is resiliently deformed over the entire circumference in an undulating manner during the rotation of the blade. The cut end of the object cut by such an undulating edge is curved undesirably.